Los Nuevos Teams
by Luis Carlos
Summary: Han pasado muchos años y ahora los legendarios chicos de South Park son padres de familia que buscan lo mejor para sus "tiernos" retoños ¿Pero acaso estos y los demás niños y niñas seguirán los pasos de sus padres y se volverán amigos entre sí y formaran sus propios Teams parecidos a los de sus progenitores a su edad? ¿Oh tomaran caminos diferentes? descúbranlo aquí.


**LOS NUEVOS TEAMS**

**Muy buenas noches señoras y señores, aquí les va otro fic especial (Esta es la parte en que algunas personas ¿Y ahora por qué?) Pues porque el 20 de Febrero se celebra... (Ya saben que música escuchar XD)**

**¡El segundo aniversario de la finalización de las Crónicas de Mysterion! (De nuevo se escucha el canto de los grillos y pasa una planta rodante) Sí, sí. De nuevo estoy haciendo otro fic que tiene relación con las Crónicas, no me canso de eso ¿Cierto? Bueno, en realidad esto sería más bien una pre-cuela de El Mal Asecha de Nuevo, que es la secuela de las Crónicas (Que de nuevo siento que está perdiendo empuje en estos últimos tiempos DX) y que se enfocaran en los hijos de Kenny, Kyle, Stan, Cartman y demás chicos ahora que son padres de familia.**

**Es algo parecido a como hice en los fics: De Tales Palos Tales Astillas &amp; Una Nueva Generación que son secuelas de las Crónicas en las que muestran como son los hijos de los chicos ya que sus "dulces retoños" tendrán mucha importancia en El Mal Asecha de Nuevo y de hecho, de ellos dependerán el destino no solo de la Tierra y del universo entero ¡Sino el destino de todos los universos que existen! (música dramática :O)**

**Y como lo pueden ver en el título y en el summary, aquí se mostrará como esos chiquillos formaron sus nuevos Teams que tienen "cierto parecido" con el de sus padres XD. Así que comencemos; South Park no es mío, es de los 2 amantes de Trey Parker y Matt Stone (Que no reconocieron en este San Valentín su noviazgo para la gran decepción de las fanáticas del Style) Pero la historia y los personajes que me inventé son de MÍ propiedad (En especial los "tiernos retoños" XD) y Coyote Smith me ayudo un poco ;D**

Es el año 2032 y en el pueblo de South Park, que en realidad se ha vuelto una ciudad con el paso del tiempo, se iba hacer una fiesta, mejor dicho, en la casa de Stan Marsh y Wendy Testaburguer, que es más grande y lujosa que las pequeñas y modestas casas de antaño; se iba hacer una celebración muy especial en la que iban asistir los amigos y compañeros de ellos que ahora son padres de familia.

¿Por qué se va hacer una celebración? Por dos razones. La primera es que la pelinegra se logró volver la alcaldesa, todo un logro para alguien tan relativamente joven como ella que tiene 29 años de edad pero que es bien inteligente y sabia. Y la segunda razón es para celebrar los 12 años que han pasado desde que los chicos, siendo súper héroes, detuvieron la segunda venida de Cthullu salvando a todo el mundo de una era de eterna oscuridad y caos total.

Los anfitriones recibían cordialmente a los invitados.

-¡Hola Kyle!- Stan saludó a su mejor amigo y los dos se dieron un amistoso abrazo mientras que la esposa del judío, Henrietta, solo se limitaba a llevarse un cigarro a la boca para luego botar el humo susurrando: "Conformistas" mientras estaba agarrado de la mano con su hijo Samuel.

-¿Cómo han estado?- les preguntó la alcaldesa luego de saludar al pelirrojo.

-Muy bien, supongo- respondió con aspereza la otra pelinegra llevándose otra vez su cigarro a la boca haciendo que su marido riera un poco -¿Somos los primeros en llegar o qué?-

-No, los primeros en llegar fueron mis padres- les dijo el hombre de la casa -así que por favor pasen y siéntanse cómodos- se hizo a un lado para que pudieran entrar.

Se dirigieron a la sala y en esta se encontraba la madre de Stan, Sharon, meciéndose un poco en una mecedora leyendo un libro y en un sillón estaba Randy que tenía sentado en sus piernas a su nieto, el pequeño John, y le contaba una de sus tantas anécdotas.

-… y así fue como defequé el mojón más grande del mundo y nadie ha logrado batir ese record- le estaba contando con todo orgullo como logró cagar el pedazo de mierda más grande del mundo a lo que el niño, que al tener solo 4 años, le prestaba toda su atención sin saber que pensar o hacer.

-¿Cómo te cabía todo eso en el interior abuelito…?- fue lo único que se le vino a la mente.

-Bueno mi querido nietecito, hay cosas que es mejor no saber- fue su simple respuesta acariciando su castaño cabello a lo que su mujer rió un poco.

-Hola señores Marsh- les saludó Kyle que reía un poco por lo que acaba de escuchar a diferencia de Henrietta que rodó los ojos en señal de fastidio y Samuel estaba totalmente ajeno a todo eso.

-¡Ah! Hola Kyle, hola Henrietta- les saludo amablemente Sharon.

-Hola Samuel- el hijo de Stan se acercó al de Kyle y se abrazaron, como una especie de viñeta del pasado que hace referencia a sus padres al tener su misma edad.

-Bien chicos, mientras que nosotros hablamos un poco, vayan a jugar ¿Les parece bien?- les pidió Sharon.

-Si abuelita. Vamos Samuel- John lo tomó de la mano y caminaron a otro lugar de la casa.

-Pero no se agarren así de las manos, si las demás personas los ven pensaran que son raritos a tan corta edad- cuando Randy dijo esa idiotez, Sharon y Kyle se taparon las caras avergonzados y molestos mientras que Henrietta soltó una pequeña risa socarrona y los chiquillos no entendieron lo que él les quiso decir.

Los siguientes en llegar fueron Kenny con su esposa Lexus y su hijo Butters, bueno, en realidad es la reencarnación de su viejo amigo que se sacrificó para salvar el mundo de las garras de Cthullu.

-Hola Kenny- Stan y Wendy los recibieron de la misma forma en como acogieron a Kyle y familia.

-Felicidades por ser la nueva alcaldesa de la ciudad, Wendy- le felicitó el rubio que abrazaba por la cintura a su mujer y esta cargaba a su hijito que dormía profundamente.

-Gracias, pasen por favor- Wendy los dejó entrar y después de que los recién llegados saludaran a los demás, dejaron al pequeño rubio en el piso que ya había despertado bostezando un poco.

-Bueno hijito, ve a jugar a los otros niños mientras que los mayores hablamos- dijo Kenny al chico.

-Bien papi…- el niño con pasos algo torpes se dirigió a dónde estaban John y Samuel que jugaban con unos muñecos y carritos -Ho-hola… ¿Pu-puedo jugar con us-ustedes?- les preguntó tirándose al suelo de un sentón.

Tal vez ellos y los demás chiquillos ya se conozcan, pero aún no han desarrollado unos fuertes vínculos de amistad entre sí ya que aún son demasiado jóvenes para tener la capacidad de razonar y estar conscientes de su entorno, excepto tal vez en el caso de John, Samuel y otros más.

-Claro, toma…- el hijo de Stan le ofreció un camión a lo que el rubio sonrió, lo cogió e hizo que rodara en el suelo haciendo un sonido tratando de emular el ruido del motor de un camión.

-"Eso es, solo les falta un poco para volverse amigos como nosotros cuando fuimos chicos"- pensó Kenny con emoción al ver como su hijo se estaba llevando así de bien con los otros nenes.

Los siguientes en llegar fueron Cartman, que tiene ropa elegante, Patty y su pequeña hija Lady.

-Hola hippies ¿Cómo les ha tratado la vida luego de haber comprado a las personas para ganar las votaciones?- fue el "amistoso saludo" que les dedicó el panzón para luego llevarse un puro a la boca y soltar un aro de humo a lo que su mujer le dio un codazo molesta y la chiquilla rió un poco a pesar de que no entendía de lo que hablaban.

-Ja, ja, muy gracioso Cartman- Stan rió sarcástico tratando de apartar el humo y tosiendo un poco.

-Y nos encontramos muy bien no gracias a ti que en todo momento hiciste cualquier cosa para sabotear las votaciones y hacerme quedar mal ante las personas- Wendy estaba más moleta que él a lo que el culón sonrió con superioridad como si hubiera dicho una gran verdad.

-Fue todo un placer- se volvió a llevar su puro a la boca y ahora hizo un cuadrado de humo.

-Ya pasa de una vez, culo gordo- Stan ya no quería seguir hablando de eso y lo dejó entrar.

-Vaya, miren lo que ha traído el gato gordinflón que aparece en los periódicos y que le gusta comer lasaña- dijo secamente Henrietta haciendo referencia a Garfield a lo que su marido y demás padres y madres rieron un poco.

-¡Hey tú no joda!- Eric se encabronó y antes de que pudiera comenzar a soltar insultos a diestra y siniestra, Patty le puso una mano en el hombro y le susurró algunas cosas ya muy molesta e hizo que soltara un suspiro de resignación -se salvan por el momento- otra vez se llevó su puro a la boca y lo que botó fue una especie de calavera con dos huesos cruzados.

-Ya Eric- le volvió a advertir su domadora -linda ¿Por qué no juegas con los otros chiquillos?- le pidió a Lady que de nuevo rió por el mal comportamiento de su obeso padre.

-Okey mami…- al igual que Butters, caminó con torpeza y se cayó de bruces al piso, pero no se lastimó; con dificultad se paró y se dirigió a los otros jóvenes -quiero jugar con ustedes- esto más que una petición, fue una exigencia.

-¡Claro! Ven- le dijo Butters feliz y ella se sentó junto a ellos.

-Préstame ese juguete- le exigió a Samuel que jugaba con una figura de acción.

-¡No! Yo lo cogí primero- la apegó a su cuerpo como si fuera lo más valioso de todo el mundo.

-¡Que me lo prestes!- jaló el juguete de las piernas con todas sus minúsculas fuerzas de bebita.

-¡No, es mío!- el nene también lo jalaba de los brazos con todo lo que tenía y los 2 forcejeaban.

-¡Oigan, lo van a romper!- John los trataba de detener para que no dañaran su muñeco, pero ellos hacían total caso omiso a sus quejas.

-¿A qué están jugando?- Butters es tan ingenuo que creyó que la pelea entre ellos era un juego.

-¡Niños, niños, niños!- Wendy los fue a detener junto con Patty y Henrietta.

-Que ternura ¿Verdad muchachos?- Kenny pasó sus brazos por los hombros de Kyle y Cartman -sin dudas nuestros hijos se van a llevar igual de bien que nosotros cuando teníamos su edad- suspiro sonriendo con nostalgia apegándolos a su cuerpo.

-Pero que alegría- dijeron los dos rivales de forma sarcástica para luego verse de mala manera.

-Me trae tantos recuerdos- Stan tenía el mismo semblante que Kenny al ver como su hijo trataba de detener a los otros chiquillos hasta que rompieron el juguete y empezó a llorar -ah carajo, tal vez no sea tan bueno como pensé- se preocupó y fue hasta su esposa y demás madres.

-Si Stan, me trae recuerdos- pero Kenny no cambiaba de semblante a lo que Kyle y Eric gruñeron.

-¡Tonto!- exclamó Lady sujetando la mitad inferior del juguete.

-¡Babosa!- Samuel sujetaba la mitad superior. Si no decían insultos más fuertes era porque aún son demasiado pequeños para llegar a las grandes ligas.

-¡Mi juguete de Toolshed!- John seguía chillando mientras que Stan lo abrazaba para consolarlo.

-Ya hijo, ya. Es solo un juguete- lo trataba de reconfortar palmeándole la espalda.

-¡Pero era mi favorito WAHAHA!- el chico no cambiaba de semblante.

-Luego tratamos de repararlo juntos ¿Te parece bien?- le ofreció para que dejara de llorar y eso fue suficiente para que el niño se tranquilizara y sonriera un poco.

-Ese es mi hijo, sabe cómo lidiar con la situación. Sin dudas aprendió del mejor- Randy se sintió muy orgulloso por la forma en como Stan calmó a su nieto, como si en verdad le hubiera enseñado algo, a lo que Sharon se sujetó la nariz avergonzada de que él nunca va a cambiar de aptitud.

-Como nos iban diciendo entonces señores Marsh- Lexus quiso retomar la conversación que los mayores estaban teniendo antes del asunto de los chiquillos para poder aliviar el ambiente -¿Entonces es cierto que perdió la mitad del dinero que se ganó de la lotería en apuestas y malas inversiones?- cuando preguntó esto, Randy enseguida agachó la cabeza avergonzado de sí mismo.

-¡JA, pero que idiota! No solamente ganó poco dinero con la lotería ¡Sino que perdió la mitad! Es más estúpido y retrasado que Timmy ¡JA, JA, JA!- el culón no perdió tiempo en burlarse de él.

-¡No te burles de mi padre, culo gordo imbécil!- le gritó Stan ya encabronado para cogerlo de su ropa levantándolo un poco y amañando con partirle la cara y ahora Wendy lo fue a calmar ante la mirada preocupada de los demás padres de familia y la extrañada de los niños que no sabían que era lo que estaba pasando, ni siquiera Lady entendía que su padre se iba aganar una buena tunda.

-¡Ya basta Stan, contrólate!- le pidió Kyle sujetándolo del brazo derecho con el que iba a golpear.

-¡¿Cómo se te ocurre tratar de pegarle en frente de los chiquillos?!- Wendy le llamo la atención.

-¡Eric! ¡¿Cómo pudiste hablarle de esa manera al padre de uno de tus amigos?!- a su vez, Patty regañaba a su patán marido que solo se limitó a murmurar: "Pero si solamente dije la verdad y nada más que la verdad" a lo que Kenny dijo que estaba totalmente de acuerdo.

-¡Sí Stan! Al menos tenemos la otra mitad del dinero que es para la familia- las palabras de Sharon fueron suficientes para que su segundo hijo se calmara.

-¿Y que son solamente 25 millones de dólares en esta época?- preguntó de repente una voz algo macabra en el aire para que luego un pentagrama de fuego se formara en el piso que se volvió un portal y de este salieron ¿Es muy obvio, cierto? Damien, su "temible" padre que cargaba a su dulce y pequeña nieta Angélica y por último pero no menos importante Saddam.

-Hola Damien, hola Satanás, hola Saddam- les saludó Kenny, que al igual que los demás, estaba totalmente calmado y sin ningún rastro de preocupación, al igual que los bebes que miraban con curiosidad a los recién llegados.

-Pues es más dinero del que consiguió tu padre cuando se dejó derrotar por Jesús en esa pelea de boxeo para quedarse con el dinero de las apuestas- Stan se volvió a molestar debido a la burla del príncipe del Infierno que rió un poco al igual que sus padres.

-No seas descortés con tus invitados, Stanley- su madre le llamó la atención -¿Y cómo les va allá en el Infierno?- les preguntó amablemente.

-¡Muy bien! Atendiendo a los nuevos clientes y a los que son muy malitos, les damos los peores castigos que hacen que sus gritos se escuchen hasta el último rincón- les dijo sonriente el "amo de todo lo maligno" a lo que su pareja y Damien rieron mucho y mecía a su nieta que dormía.

-Pero la fuerza de los gritos de agonía de sus clientes no supera la potencia de sus gritos cuando Saddam se la clava hasta el fondo- susurró Cartman a Kenny, Stan, Kyle y Randy que rieron mucho.

El Diablo puso a su nieta en el piso para que fuera a jugar con los chiquillos ya que los otros padres y madres no la consideraron alguna especie de amenaza. Es más, Angélica les resultaba muy tierna ya que usaba un overol de princesita y tenía un chupón en la boca.

-¿Puedo jugar?- le pidió a los otros chiquillos al soltar el chupo que le colgó de una cadenita.

-¡NO!- Lady se negó rotundamente y le sacó la lengua.

Eso molestó a la pelinegra que entrecerró lo ojos, se llevó el chupón para chuparlo con fervor e hizo que uno de los juguetes con los que ellos jugaban flotara en el aire y golpeara la nuca de la hija de Cartman.

-¡AHIA! ¡¿Qué fue eso?!- preguntó ella mirando hacia atrás sobándose la cabeza.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?- preguntó John a Angélica que sonreía mucho por lo que hizo.

-No sé… solamente lo hice- fue su simple respuesta ya que al ser una bebe no sabe cómo usar sus poderes infernales.

-Oh… ¡Pero que gracioso!- a Butters se le hizo muy divertida esa acción y aplaudió un poco.

-¿Entonces puedo jugar con ustedes?- les volvió a preguntar la heredera del Infierno.

-¡Por supuesto, por supuesto! Claro que puedes jugar con nosotros- Samuel accedió ya que también se le hizo gracioso lo que le hizo a Lady que se molestó más de lo que estaba.

-¡Gracias!- al igual que Butters, Angélica se tiró al piso de un sentón y cogió dos autos y hacia que se chocaran -¡BOOM! ¡Ahora vuelan los cadáveres por el aire YIJIII!- estaba jugando a que los autos explotaran al sufrir un accidente automovilístico e imaginándose un grotesco espectáculo que no era normal para una niña de su edad, pero vamos ¿Qué se podía esperar de la hija del propio Anti-Cristo?

-Esa es mi hija- Damien contempló con orgullo todo eso al igual que su padre que sonrió soltado un suspiro e hizo un batido de pestañas.

-"¿Una nueva integrante en su grupo, eh? Creo que eso le dará más sabor y variedad a su relación de amigos"- pensó Kenny que también sonreía.

Los siguientes en llegar fueron Bradley, con su esposo Simón y su dulce hija adoptiva, Clara.

-Gracias por venir- Wendy y Stan los recibieron amablemente como lo hicieron con Kyle y Kenny.

-No, gracias por habernos invitado- les dijo el rubio mayor cogiendo al rubio rizado de la cintura apegándolo a su cuerpo para darle un beso en la mejilla izquierda apenándolo un poco mientras agarraba a su castaña hija de la mano izquierda que mantenía la cabeza gacha algo tímida.

Entraron y comenzaron a charlas con los demás adultos, pero la chiquilla en vez de ir a jugar con las otras niñas y niños, se había sentado en un rincón abrazando sus piernas y desviando la mirada.

-¿Por qué ella no viene a jugar a nosotros?- preguntó Butters confundido.

-No sé, mejor sigamos jugando- Lady no le quiso dar importancia a eso y siguió jugando.

-Pero es que esta tan solita…- Butters sintió lástima por ella y con los mismos pasos torpes que usó para ir con los otros chicos, se acercó a ella -hola- le saludó sonriendo amistosamente a lo que ella se sobresaltó un poco y lo miró con cautela encogiéndose en su lugar.

-Ho-hola- le saludo nerviosamente.

-¿Por qué estás aquí solita? ¡Ven a jugar con nosotros!- le ofreció su mano de forma amigable.

La niña se sorprendió un poco por ese gesto, pero desvió la mirada de nuevo acurrucándose en el rincón.

-No-no, gracias- el rubio se entristeció por su aptitud pesimista, pero luego sonrió mucho.

-¿Por qué no? ¡Ven con nosotros, te divertirás mucho!- el niño la cogió de la mano izquierda levantándola y se dirigieron a dónde estaban los otros chicos y chicas.

Clara se sorprendió por ese gesto, pero luego sonrió mucho por esa gran muestra de amabilidad y se dejó llevar sin poner ninguna clase de objeción.

-"Esto cada vez se pone más interesante"- pensó Kenny sonriendo al ver como su hijo se está llevando así de bien con los chiquillos.

Luego se escuchó un ¡SHABLAGOO! Indicando que llegó Mint Berry Crunch junto con su esposa alienígena Kira, es verde con orejas de Vulcán y varios tentáculos en la cabeza, y su hijo Kall que también tiene orejas puntiagudas, tentáculos en la cabeza pero amarillos, y su piel no es verde.

-Hola cuñado- él y Kyle se dieron un abrazo, ya que Henrietta al ser su mujer, los hace cuñados.

-Hola mequetrefe- fue el "cálido" saludo que le dedico su hermana, pero sonreía amablemente.

-Hace rato que no nos vemos hermana- él la abrazó tan fuerte que la estaba poniendo azul por la falta de aire ante la mirada divertida de algunos de los presentes, especialmente de Eric y Damien.

-¿Cómo te ha ido en el espacio exterior?- le preguntó Stan luego de que soltara a Henrietta que molesta gimió algunas cosas tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-¡Muy bien! Viajando por el espacio exterior salvando a todo alienígena que necesite de mi ayuda- dijo el con tono y posee heroica sacando algunas risas, pero su hermana rodó los ojos hastiada debido a que su aptitud medio infantil parece que no cambiará nunca.

-Oh sea perdiendo el tiempo- se burló Damien a lo que su padre le dio un codazo y Saddam rió un poco junto con Cartman.

También dejaron que Kall fuera a jugar con los otros nenes, pero en vez de caminar, flotó en el aire casi cayendo en más de una ocasión, ya que al igual que Angélica, no sabe cómo controlar los poderes que heredó de su padre.

-¡Primito! ¿Cómo has estado?- Samuel lo saludó y abrazo cuando ya estaba de pie en el piso, al ser parientes (políticamente hablando) ya tienen un fuerte vínculo familiar.

-Muy bien- a diferencia de su padre, lo abrazó con mucha más moderación y le acarició su pelo cobrizo con sus tentáculos.

-Oye ¿Por qué tú tienes esas cosas en la cabeza?- le preguntó Lady, al parecer es una de las pocas veces que ella ha interactuado con él.

-¿Mis tentáculos?- se agarró uno de ellos con su mano izquierda -no lo sé, siempre los he tenido- fue su respuesta ya que a pesar de ser un extraterrestre, aún no tiene conocimientos sobre las diferentes fisiologías de las muchas especies que existen en el universo entero.

-Se ven muy graciosos ¡Pareces un pulpo!- se burló la hija de Cartman a lo que John, Butters y Clara también rieron, pero Samuel la vio de mala manera por burlarse de esa forma de su primo.

-¿Pulpo? ¿Qué es un pulpo?- Kall no entendía la burla que le hacían y se rascó el lado derecho de su cabeza con uno de sus exóticos apéndices.

-No sé, se me hacen muy bonitas estas cosas- Angélica lejos de burlarse, pareció encantarles los tentáculos del alien y cogió un par meciéndolos un poco -¡Son muy lindas!- los meció con más fuerza envolviendo sus manos con fuego.

-¡HAY! No los jales tan duro- se quejó el extraterrestre no adolorido por el fuego, sino por cómo le jalaba sus extravagantes atributos.

-Sin duda la eduqué bien- Damien de nuevo sonrió complacido por lo que su "angelita" estaba haciendo pero su papá le reprochó recordándole quienes lo han ayudado a criarla mientras que Mint Berry Crunch y su mujer estaban totalmente ajenos a lo que le pasaba a su hijo ya que seguían hablando con los demás padres de familia.

-"¿Una diabla del Infierno y un extraterrestre de un planeta lejano a la Tierra? Una combinación particular para un grupo de amigos, pero bueno ¿Qué se le va hacer?"- Kenny rió por el extraño sentido del humor que tiene la vida (Como si no fuera suficiente con lo que pasa en South Park)

El siguiente en hacer acto de presencia, fue el cara de piedra de Craig junto con su mujer Miley y su hijo no deseado Daniel.

-Hola- fue su áspero y desinteresado saludo a punto de hacer su famosa seña si no fuera porque su esposa le sujetó la mano derecha y le empezó a torcer el dedo haciéndole gruñir un poco.

-Prometiste que ibas a comportarte bien- susurró a lo que él se resignó y soltó un bramido y luego de saludarlos con cortesía hizo que su hijo diera un paso hacia adelante -saluda a los señores Marsh, Daniel- le pidió

-…- el pequeño pelinegro, que en todo momento se estaba chupando el pulgar derecho, solo se limitó a mostrarles el dedo medio de su mano izquierda.

Ante esa reacción, Stan y Wendy vieron de mala manera a Craig que se encogió de hombros riendo un poco por la aptitud de su vástago y Miley se sujetó la mano con la que hizo la seña y se la palmeó llamándole la atención regañándolo en voz baja.

-Sin dudas Craig también lo educó bien- comentó Damien con ironía ya que vio eso junto con Eric, Kenny, Kyle y Gok´Zarah y mientras que estos dos no estaban muy de acuerdo con eso, el panzón y el rubio rieron cómplices.

Como a los demás chiquillos, dejaron que Daniel fuera a socializar con los demás y a diferencia de Butters, sus pasos eran bien firmes para un niño de su edad.

-¿Puedo jugar?- preguntó tajante y sin rodeo alguno para luego chuparse otra vez el pulgar.

-¡Por supuesto! Toma- John le ofreció un transformer y el otro chico con dedos pegajosos (Gracias a su pulgar ensalivado) lo cogió y amañó con jugar.

-¿Todavía te chupas el dedo? ¡Pero que tonto!- Lady se burló de él, lo mismo hizo Angélica, pero Kall, Clara y Butters no veían nada de malo en eso.

-Jo-jo-jódete- el hijo de Craig dijo un insulto un poco elevado para su edad; hizo su seña obscena, tiró el juguete y dio media vuelta para alejarse de ellos.

-Cre-creo que se enojó- habló Butters frotándose los nudillos algo preocupado.

-Como sea- la castaña gordita le restó importancia al asunto y siguió jugando con los demás.

-"Eso es Daniel, mantente lejos de los hijos de estos busca pleitos y que solamente atraen problemas"- pensó Craig orgulloso y complacido por su aptitud.

Así que Daniel se sentó en frente de un gran televisor de plasma que estaba encendido ya que Stan, sus padres y Wendy estaban viendo algo antes de recibir a los invitados.

_**-"Ahora como parte del bloque NOSTALGIA les traemos Red Reacer"-**_ dijo la voz de un locutor.

-Oh…- al pelinegro pareció emocionarle esa serie que tanto le gustaba a su padre de niño y se dedicó a verla con toda su atención volviendo a chuparse el dedo.

-Craig, en serio ese es tu hijo- le dijo Kenny a lo que Tucker le hizo la marca de la familia sin despegar su vista del niño y su sonrisa aumentó -ya sabes por dónde te puedes meter ese dedo- le susurró provocándolo y aprovechando que no va hacer alguna estupidez en frente de todos.

-Ya me las pagarás cuando no haya nadie cerca, McCormick- también habló de voz baja a lo que el rubio le hizo mofa diciendo de forma sarcástica: "Que miedo tengo".

Los siguientes en llegar fueron Thomas y Tammy junto con su pequeña hija Michelle.

-Buenas tardes ¡Vaginas de mulas peludas!- les saludó el rubio, que con el paso del tiempo, su Tourette ha mermado un poco, pero sigue diciendo groserías sin poder evitarlo.

-Hola Thomas, hola Tammy- los anfitriones los trataron con la misma cortesía que usaron los otros y los dejaron pasar.

-Thomas- Craig se acercó a su viejo y buen amigo dándose un gran abrazo -cuanto tiempo, mi amigo- ahora su sonrisa era en verdad amistosa.

-Lo mismo ¡Se la clavo a tu puta madre en las noches cuando duermes! Digo- los único que rieron por esto fueron ¿Lo adivinan? Eric, Damien, Randy y Saddam.

-¿Cuándo aprenderán?- preguntaron al mismo tiempo las parejas de ellos cuatro.

Michelle, al igual que Clara, es muy tímida y se mostraba reacia a querer relacionarse con los otros jovencitos, pero por insistencia de su madre, se les acercó.

-¡Hola! ¿También quieres jugar con nosotros?- Butters fue igual de amigable con ella como lo fue con Clara.

-Por su ¡PUTO COÑO! Puesto- ella sonrió por esa muestra de amabilidad. A pesar de ser muy chica, escuchar los insultos que su padre dice (Y tomando en cuenta heredó su enfermedad) ha hecho que diga groserías sin poder evitarlo, por eso es así de tímida.

-¿Cómo dices?- le preguntó Lady molesta ya que identificó esa exclamación como un insulto, cosa que los otros niños no captaron enseguida. Tal vez aún no sepa cómo decir graves ofensas, pero ser hija de Eric Cartman ha hecho que aprenda cuando alguien le dice una palabrota.

-¡Pe-perdón! ¡TESTÍCULO DE GORILA!- se trató de disculpar tapándose la boca con sus manitas.

-¿Qué es un testículo de gorila?- el que hizo esta pregunta tan inocente no fue Butters, sino Kall.

-¡OYE! ¡¿Por qué nos insultas, niña boba?!- Lady se molestó más de lo que ya estaba.

-¿Ella nos está insultando?- John también se enojó, al igual que Samuel y Angélica.

-Es que yo no quería ¡MANDARLOS A TODOS USTEDES A LA MIERDA!- la hija de Tammy se volvió a tapar la boca.

-¡Vete antes de que te pegue mongola!- la hija de Eric amañó con pegarle con uno de sus zapatos.

Michelle no dijo nada más y dio media vuelta alejándose de ellos con la cabeza gacha mientras derramaba unas cuantas lágrimas al sentirse rechazada de nuevo por chiquillos de su edad.

-Pobrecita- Clara sintió mucha lástima por ella, lo mismo le pasaba a Butters, pero Kall seguía sin entender el maltrato y rechazo que los pequeños humanos hicieron.

-Se lo merece por insultarnos- dicho esto, Lady volvió a lo suyo con los demás.

La chica del Tourette se dirigía a sus padres en busca de consuelo, hasta que se fijó en Daniel que seguía sentado en su lugar viendo televisión chupándose el pulgar. Eso llamó su atención ya que también estaba solo y se le acercó.

-¿Qué haces?- le preguntó un poco tímida.

-Viendo la tele- respondió sin despegar su vista de la pantalla ni dejar de chuparse el dedo.

-¿Pu-puedo ver-verla contigo?- se esforzó de sobremanera para no decir una vulgaridad y en un último intento de relacionarse con alguien.

-No- sus esperanzas se rompieron como un cristal al que le tiraron una piedra por esa respuesta.

-Ah… ¡QUE PENDEJO ERES!- de nuevo soltó tristes lágrimas y retomó su camino hacia sus padres.

-¿Cómo dices?- Daniel hizo la misma pregunta que hizo Lady, pero no estaba ofendido para nada, sino que se sorprendió por esa repentina exclamación.

-¡Lo-lo siento, no que-quería MENTARTE TU GUARRA MADRE insultarte!- se trató de disculpar como lo hizo ante los otros chicos -¡Perdón, por favor no me FOLLES HASTA EL CANSANCIO lastimes!- se trató de disculpar de nuevo.

-No, no, no. No te haré nada; pero vuelve a decir esas palabrotas- al parecer los insultos que ella exclamaba le resultaban agradables y muy graciosos.

-¿Qué cosa? ¡CABEZA DE HUEVO!- la chica estaba desconcertada ya que era la primera vez que alguien le pide que diga groserías, ni siquiera sus padres la alentaban a decir palabrotas.

-¡Eso es, eso es! Di otra cosa como esa- el hijo de Tucker se emocionó más todavía.

-Es que yo no puedo controlar ¡CUANDO ME SALE SANGRE DE LA CHUCHA! Estas palabras- a pesar de que ya no estaba preocupada, seguía muy incómoda por esto.

-¡No te detengas, no te detengas! Síguele, síguele- el niño le insistió.

-Yo… este ¡VE A JODER A OTRA PARTE MARICA CHUPA VERGAS!- de nuevo ella se tapó la boca.

-Je, je, je ¡JA, JA, JA! ¡Eres muy graciosa! Me caes muy bien- la chica se quedó muda por esto ya que al igual que el gusto por los insultos, Daniel ha sido el primero en decirle que le agrada.

-¿En serio? ¡RETRASADO DE MIERDA!- Michelle ya se alegró por como él la trataba.

-¡Por supuesto! Las cosas que dices me hacen tan feliz- en un increíble giro del destino, Daniel dijo casi las mismas palabras que Craig le dijo a Thomas cuando se conocieron, excepto lo de lavar la ropa por supuesto -¿Quieres ver la tele conmigo?- le preguntó.

-¡Claro GRANDÍSIMO ESTÚPIDO!- los dos se sentaron frente del televisor uno junto al otro con grandes sonrisas que adornaban sus caras.

-No sé porque, pero algo me dice que ellos dos se llevaran MUY bien- Kenny pasó sus brazos por los hombros de Craig y Thomas. El pelinegro le mostró el dedo medio pero sonreía un poco, mientras que el rubio de Tourette y su mujer estaban alegres de que su hijita al fin haya conseguido un amigo que la acepta y quiere como es.

Poco después apareció Jack con su esposa Jesica y su hijo Bob, que a pesar de tener 4 años como los demás chicos que han llegado, se notaba que era más grande y fuerte que un niño promedio de su misma edad.

-Sean bienvenidos- fueron recibidos como los demás.

-¿Cómo te ha ido partiendo quijadas, fortachón?- preguntó Stan al gran rubio ya que este es peleador de lucha libre.

-Ya me duelen los nudillos por tirar tantos dientes- bromeó un poco frotándose los nudillos de su mano derecha haciendo reír tanto a los Marsh, como a su mujer e hijo.

-Gran cosa, cualquiera puede ser un gorila musculoso que lo único que sabe hacer es pegar y pegar- espetó el culón como si fuera cualquier cosa molestándolo enseguida.

-¿En serio? Y cualquiera también se puede volver una bola de grasa que lo único que sabe hacer es comer y comer como si no hubiera un mañana- los que más rieron por el contraataque que hizo el rubio fueron Stan Kyle, Kenny, el resto también rió mucho y el culón botaba fuego de la boca.

-Ya, ya- el marido de Wendy intervino para que no se formara un problema serio -mejor únanse a la conversación que estamos teniendo- les pidió.

-Lo que digas. Así que Bob- le habló a su hijo para luego ver a los otros chiquillos que seguían jugando -ve a jugar con los demás niños- dijo esto enfocando su vista en el pequeño Butters ya que quería que su hijo se volviera un buen amigo de la reencarnación de su primo.

-¡Muy bien papi!- al igual que Daniel, caminó con pasos firmes hacia los otros menores -¡Hola! ¿Puedo jugar?- les pidió ansioso.

-Sí, toma- John le ofreció el mismo transformer que Daniel había cogido.

-¡Que divertido, vuela por los cielos!- movía el juguete de un lado a otro como si estuviera volando -¡Hora de transformarse!- dicho esto trató de transformar el juguete en un jet, pero no midió su fuerza y ¡CRUAK! Le rompió un brazo.

-¡MI TRANSFORMER WAHAHA!- de nuevo John empezó a chillar a lo que Stan y Wendy fueron a ver qué pasó y consolarlo de nuevo.

-Mira lo que has hecho, Bob- Jack lo regañó mirándolo seriamente y cruzándose de brazos.

-Pe-perdón papi- agachó la cabeza frotándose los nudillos tal y como lo haría Butters, quien por cierto solamente se limitaba a ver sin entender todo lo que pasaba al igual que Clara y Kall mientras que Lady y Angélica reían un poco.

-¡Vete, vete! No te queremos con nosotros- a diferencia del asunto entre Lady y Samuel, John lo echó ya que ese juguete no tendría forma de como repararse.

Así que el hijo de Jack se alejó de ellos aun frotándose los nudillos y cabizbajo. Hasta que notó a Daniel y Michelle que seguían mirando la televisión emocionados y junticos; así que se les acercó.

-O-oigan ¿Puedo estar con us-ustedes?- les pidió algo tímido.

-¡Por supuesto, únete a la diversión!- Daniel accedió enseguida ya que seguía disfrutando de los insultos de Michelle.

Bob sonrió enormemente y se sentó junto a ellos; pero cuando notó los insultos de la chica, la vio de forma rara.

-¿Por qué dices tantas malas palabras?- preguntó y antes de que ella pudiera responder, Daniel habló en su lugar.

-No sé ¡Pero es muy graciosa!- pasó sus brazos por los hombros la chica apegándola a su cuerpo y ella desvió la mirada sonriendo con los labios apretados para luego exclamar un insulto.

-…- Bob seguía sin entender pero no le quiso dar importancia y siguió junto a ellos.

-Ah… parece que no va a volverse amigo de Butterscupp- Jack se entristeció un poco al creer que su hijo no se volvería amigo del chico que fue su primo en su vida pasada.

-No todos consiguen lo que quieren, Jack- Kenny le palmeó el hombro izquierdo -mira lo bueno, al menos parece que se volverá buen amigo del hijo de Craig y de la hija de Thomas.

-Lo que está bien ya que cuando ellos crezcan no se volverán imanes para los problemas como lo fuiste tú y los otros 3 idiotas- Craig dijo esto como si fuera lo más obvio, molestando enseguida al rubio inmortal, pero Jack seguía triste todavía.

Los siguientes en llegar fueron Token, Clyde, Kevin, Tweek, Ike, Georgie, y el hermano mayor de Kenny con sus respectivas esposas, Nicole, Bebe, Red, Heidi, Karen, Ruby y Shelli con sus hijos.

Los retoños de los 4 primeros en vez de ir enseguida con Butters y los amigos de este, fueron con Daniel y el resto ya que les llamó la atención lo que ellos estaban viendo. El pelinegro no puso problema en que ellos se juntaran con él ya que seguía feliz por los insultos de Michelle y a pesar de que se les hacía raro los insultos que ella soltaba, no le decían nada ni se quejaban.

-Y pensar que ya han pasado 12 años desde que detuvimos a Cthullu cuando invadió el mundo por segunda vez. El tiempo sí que vuela- dijo Stan a sus amigos.

-Todo se lo debemos a mi hi… al Butters original que dio su vida por salvar al mundo- Kenny dijo esto viendo fijamente a su hijo que seguía jugando con sus amigos.

-Si no fuera por su sacrificio, de seguro ninguno de nosotros estaría con vida y haber formado nuestras propias familias- habló Karen acariciando su gran estómago ya que le faltaba poco para dar a luz, a diferencia de Ruby que cargaba a su hija Kimberly que solo tiene un mes de edad.

-Han dicho eso tantas veces, que parecen discos rayados- el que arruinó el momento no fue Eric, sino Damien que sonreía un poco.

-Y tú tampoco habrías podido tener a tu "encantadora" hija- le reprochó Kyle borrándole su sonrisa enseguida y frunciera el ceño.

-Y como lo predije esa vez hace tiempo, parece que nuestros chicos seguirán nuestros pasos y formaran sus grupos de amigos como los nuestros- Kenny de nuevo fijó su vista en su retoño.

-Qué casualidad- habló Cartman con todo sarcasmo y boto humo que era un puño que apuntaba hacia abajo.

-No veo nada de malo, está bien que ellos se vuelvan amigos como nosotros los fuimos de chicos- Stan también miraba fijamente a los niños.

-Ya dije esto antes y lo digo de nuevo. Me alegro que mi hijo no tenga intención de volverse amigo de hijos los de ustedes para que así esté lejos de todo peligro- Craig habló con toda tranquilidad sin importarle la mala mirada que Kenny, Stan, Kyle y Cartman le dedicaban.

-Ni que ellos necesitaran de alguien como tu hijo en su Team- Kyle se ganó enseguida la seña de él.

-Y quien sabe, tal vez las criaturitas de estos 4 idiotas, junto con mi hija, la del marica de Bradley y la del otro marica de Gok´Zarah cuando sean mayores se metan en las mil y una locuras que nadie pueda imaginarse- habló Damien muy divertido.

-Y terminen por empeorar la situación como una especie de tradición de generación a generación- de nuevo Craig se burló del cuarteto.

Tal vez lo que él diga se vuelva realidad y que los hijos del legendario cuarteto también se metan en incontables aventuras y problemas, pero lo importante ahora es que ya se reveló como los hijos de todos se juntaron volviéndose amigos formando…

_**LOS NUEVOS TEAMS…**_

**Primer y único capítulo de esta historia completado el 19/02/2015.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el fin en honor al segundo aniversario desde que terminé Las Crónicas de Mysterion.**

**Sé que mucho de lo que dije ahora puede que sean cosas que de seguro más de uno ya sabe o que tal vez no le importe o sea medio confuso, pero es que quería que de nuevo las personas conocieran a estos chicos ya que como dije en las primeras notas de autor, el destino de todos los universos que existen depende de ellos (Incluyendo los de Yaoi :O)**

**También sé que no mostré como eran los hijos de Token y los otros, pero es que en el Mal Asecha de Nuevo los hijos de Kenny, Stan, Kyle, Eric, Damien, Mint Berry Crunch, Bradley, Craig, Thomas y Jack son los que tendrán más importancia ;D**

**Y por último, les invito a que vean El Mal Asecha de Nuevo (De nuevo digo que está perdiendo popularidad DX) sé que la trama puede ser un poco rara y medio complicada, pero les aseguro que los entretendrá mucho ya que tiene todos los géneros que existen (Incluyendo romance ;D) y también tendrá grandes dosis de humor por parte de los chiquillos y demás personajes XD**


End file.
